All You Want
by The Wax Lion
Summary: The real deal of what happened in 'A Tale Of Two Parties'. short story polar fic.


Rating: PG-PG13 for drinking situations and other stuff. Nah, my writing is harmless. Just read it anyway.  
  
Pairing: Michael/Liz of course!  
  
Summary: the real deal of A Tale of Two Parties  
  
  
  
Michael gulped down a fifth glass of bear, sweat pouring down his eyebrows. Michael didn't care about consequences; tonight he was going to have a good time.  
  
He really didn't want to go and find the stupid party; he'd rather stay at the Crashdown and watch Liz entertain the elderly residents of Roswell. At the mention of Liz, he took another shot, the warm liquid slid down his throat.  
  
Liz. She wouldn't go for him, she was too busy dating Max 'I'm an alien king with a stick far up my ass'. He snorted at the thought of Max and Liz together. Max could never love her like he did.  
  
And speaking of the alien king himself, Max came up and snatched the drink out of his hand, lecturing him on the effect of alcohol on an alien's body. "I'm fine" he slurred drunkenly, watching the floor spin around him. In the background, Michael heard Maria's voice, probably pissed off at him for getting drunk.  
  
He wasn't drunk, just a little woozy but otherwise he felt fine. Except for this burning sensation all over his body.  
  
Michael screamed bloody murder, hopping around trying to put the fire out. His body was on fire. What was the drill they taught in elementary school? Stop, hop and roll? No, no. Stop, drop and roll. Yes, that was it. Dropping to the ground, Michael rolled against the hardwood floor. Still the flames burned his delicate skin.  
  
"Michael, get a hold of yourself." Oh yeah. You try having your body on fire. Hands reached for his arms and he felt himself being carried out of the house, bystanders watching amusingly.  
  
He couldn't remember much about the car ride back to the Crashdown except stopping the car to throw up a few times. Max and Maria managed to sneak him upstairs through the backroom and when he woke, he found himself on Liz's bed.  
  
He knew it was Liz's room immediately; the pillow smelt like the sweet scent of Liz's shampoo. Michael buried his face in the pillow, taking in the smell.  
  
Downstairs he picked up tidbits of Liz and Maria's conversation-they were talking about him so how could he not listen?  
  
Maria babbled on to Liz about how she couldn't even take the night off to find the stupid party. Well, if she wanted someone to break the cycle than he'd be the first one to.  
  
He crept down the stairs, watching the crowd sing Auld Lang Syne, alien head-shaped pieces of paper burned from the blazing cactus. Maria stood in the back singing, her head deep in the clouds.  
  
Michael couldn't live the lie anymore. He wasn't crazily in love with Maria as everyone thought he was. He liked Maria as a friend, and that was it. He just could never tell Maria that. Michael hastily pulled Maria into the back room, working up the nerve to tell the truth to her.  
  
"Maria, I think we should break up. Somebody has to break the cycle."  
  
"You heard me talking to Liz?" Of course he could hear her, was she forgetting about his sudden super senses?  
  
"I think you should go to the party, have a good time away from this alien crisis; away from me." Maria squealed delightedly and Michael could have sworn that his ears were going to fall off. "Thank you!" He watched her go, finally free of Hurricane DeLuca.  
  
Now he was going to find Liz and declare his love for her. Before he had time to react, pain struck him and he fell against the floor.  
  
That's where Liz found him a few minutes later. "Michael!" she ran to his side, trying to help him up. Liz's father came in after her, helping Liz carry him back up to her bedroom.  
  
"Liz" Michael called out to her, wanting to hold her, to touch her. She appeared at the door, that beautiful smile on her face. Perhaps it was the alcohol affecting his mind but he could see a golden ring of light shine down on her face.  
  
Weight was put on the bed as Liz sat down on it, stroking his sweat-matted hair. "Liz, I-I love you."  
  
"Sh, Michael, you're drunk you don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"No, I know exactly what I'm talking about. Liz Parker, I LOVE you." Liz appeared uncomfortable with his little outburst, she inched her way to the end of the bed.  
  
"Um Michael, maybe we should talk about this in the morning," she slowly started walking to the door.  
  
"No! Liz please stay with me." Feeling a bit sorry for him, she closed the door that minutes before she tried to sneak out of.  
  
"Lay with me. Please?" Michael's voice was child-like and small, like a child asking for a toy. Liz never heard that in his voice before.  
  
She climbed up on the bed and Michael put his arms around her, holding her softly in his cradling arms.  
  
Liz couldn't explain the feeling. It was so new to her; Max had never made her feeling like this. She felt safe in Michael's arms and she didn't want to leave.  
  
They sat like that all night, until Liz fell asleep. Michael laid her head against the pillow and covered her with a soft woolen blanket. He grabbed the chair from Liz's desk and pulled it over to the bed. There he sat on it and watched Liz sleep.  
  
She was beautiful. Her silky dark hair fell in layers against her pillow, framing her striking face.  
  
Soon by 4 am he grew tired, his head nodding off every few minutes. He climbed into the bed next to Liz, and cuddled up next to her.  
  
That's how Jeff Parker found them the next morning. At first he was shocked that they might have done something foolish but from what he could see, they were fully clothed. He smiled to himself and decided to let them sleep a little longer. They both had a rough night. 


End file.
